Somos uno
by Bruja
Summary: La fusión de sus cuerpos lo hacen sentir que ya está completo. La ama y la desea como nunca había pensado. One-shot.


**Somos uno**

Siento como la calor sigue fluyendo en mi interior, siento como el sudor sigue impregnado todo mi cuerpo y levanto mi mano para verla temblar. Cierro los ojos y vuelvo a recordar los labios de ella viniendo hacía los míos.

Mi cuerpo tiembla ante ese recuerdo y mi corazón vuelve a latir con alegría, aspiro con fuerza y el olor de su cuerpo se dirige hacía mi nariz y nuevamente me lleva ante ese antiguo momento en el cual me lleno de felicidad. Ante esa fragancia mi propia piel responde por mi y entonces siento como se eriza. Decido masajearme a mi mismo y cerrar nuevamente los ojos para seguir recordando ese instante en donde ella fue mía y yo fui suyo.

Y definitivamente ahora somos uno.

Veo prequeños fhashbacks de esas secuencias, siento sus manos pasar por cada fibra de mi cuerpo, sus labios recorren mi cuerpo y va dejando su huella en el, y entonces yo la beso. Su cuerpo se une con el mío y me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo o mejor aún, del Universo entero.

Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba, pero desde ese momento íntimo sé que ahora seremos uno y estamos destinados a estar juntos.

Abro los ojos y me apoyo en el ventanal, dirigo mi mirada hacía la lejanía de la calle y nuevamente, mis recuerdos se adueñan de mi cuerpo y ahora sé que estoy inmerso en ese mundo de sueño y no, en la realidad.

_"Gemidos y risas, caricias y besos, todos estos estímulos ayudan a que siga fluyendo esa pasión que los están desgarrando. Se cogen de la mano y bailan al compás de sus cuerpos, tan perfectamente sincronizados y unidos en alma. Él le muerde seductoramente los labios y ella pasa su lengua por los labios de su amante y entonces vuelve a estallar la llama que los está destrozando. _

_Ruidos y respiraciones son los reyes absolutos de todo lo que les rodea. Se han estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora todas esas sensaciones los estan obligando a realizar sus más oscuros secretos, aquellos que estaban en lo más profundo de su alma. Vuelven a unir sus labios y las caricias engloban su perfecto momento. Él está encima y ella debajo y sienten que están preparados para llegar al climax de todo ese deseo, pero ella sonríe con picardía y cogiendo con fuerza los brazos de su amante, le da la vuelta._

_Para quedar en una posición distinta. Y ahora se observan fijamente, sus ojos oscuros se clavan en los azules de él y alzando su mano hacía su rostro lo acaricia con suavidad, es tan pura y sensible que no puede dejar de preocuparse por ella. No puede ni imaginarse una vida sin la mujer que ocupa su corazón, por que después de intentar negar sus propios sentimientos ha caido sobre ellos. Traga saliva al ver como ella no pestañea y emitiendo una dulce sonrisa, ejerce presión sobre su rostro para atraerla hacía sus labios._

_Y vuelve a probar el néctar de ellos._

_Sus lenguas se unen, bailan juntas y se retuercen entre ellas y es la sensación más maravillosa de todas. En esa acción hay una pequeña lucha de poder y ninguno quiere parecer débil al mostrar sus armas de seducción. Ambos son perfectos y únicos en su materia._

_Pero el aire debe seguir viviendo en su interior, para seguir funcionando con esplendor. Ella se estira al saber que ya pertenece a su cuerpo, siente como al principio se hace molesto y un extraño dolor nace de su interior, pero sonríe con complicidad al saber que él está ahí y que hará todo lo posible para evitar que sufra. Acerca su mano a sus labios y los acaricia como si se fueran a quebrar, él la agarra y la estruja con fuerza._

_Transmitiéndole la energía necesaria para seguir funcionando._

_Es su momento y lo van a aprovechar. Se acabó de jugar al gato y al ratón, se acabó de seguir negando lo evidente y sobretodo se acabó de estar siempre rodeados por sus prometidos no oficiales. Él pertenece a la única prometida que ha admitido desde el principio y ella pertenece a ese prometido extraño que siempre había aceptado aunque intentará negarlo._

_Se aman, se desean y lo que sienten los hacen estar completos. Sin la mitad de su corazón no están seguros y siguen caminando en un mundo de inseguridades, pero ahora que se han fusionado en uno. _

_Son extremadamente fuertes._

_Nuevos gemidos y movimientos vuelven a envolverlos, el siguiente paso no se debe desperdiciar, es el instante en que él deja parte de su ser en el interior de su amada y no será la única vez._

_Ella se muerde los labios y él siente que todo su cuerpo tiembla, no puede evitar el cúmulo de sensaciones que lo están absorviendo y entonces explota."_

Desvía su mirada pausadamente al escuchar como un ruido se hace más persistente, emite una sonrisa al ver como ella está durmiendo y tal vez soñando con ese maravilloso pasado. Decide caminar hacía ella e inclinándose le acaricia la mejilla. Sigue siendo tan suave como siempre, humedece sus labios y los une con los suyos.

Ahora y siempre estarán juntos y nadie los podrá separar.

Aparta cuidadosamente las sábanas que cubren ese cuerpo desnudo y se introduce en su interior para cogerla entre sus brazos y mecerla con dulzura. La ama, la quiere y seguirá deseándola hasta el final de sus días y después más allá de ellos.

Al fin y al cabo, ahora son una sola persona.

**Fin**

**Holas, he vuelto con un fic cortito. Aún estoy en fase de "producción" sobre mi próxima historia de Ranma, pero he parado un momento para hacer ese One-shot que me había invadido la cabeza por completo.**

**Bueno, antes que nada espero que os guste y he decir que es el primero que hago sobre ellos tan ¿erótico? puedes ser correcto.**

**Espero que disfruten y nos vemos. saludos y abrazos. chao.**


End file.
